


Alien Parasite

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [55]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Depression, Established Relationship, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, chromedome has a self esteem crash, the barest of sexual content they don't do anything but no babies allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome has a self-esteem crash on an otherwise nice morning.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Alien Parasite

Brainstorm mewled in annoyance as Rewind's alarm went off and dragged him out of slumber against his will. He clutched him tighter, greedily, as Rewind picked up his phone and shut his alarm off before he turned over toward Brainstorm to kiss his forehead.

"Sorry, sleepyhead," Rewind apologized, "You know the routine."

"Aw, come on, you can stay in bed one day!" Brainstorm whined, "We can cuddle just a _little_ longer."

Rewind gave him a nuzzle and a breathy chuckle. "You say that _every_ morning."

Brainstorm buried his face in Rewind's neck and wiggled his hips closer so he could push his morning wood up against Rewind's thigh, warm and needy. "Pleeeeaaase?"

Rewind rolled his eyes and kissed his neck with a chuckle. "Hm. Tempting."

Brainstorm rolled his hips against his thighs and nibbled at his jugular. "Come on. Let me tempt you."

Rewind gave him a pat on the back and pried his arms away. "I'm sorry, my love, but I must resist. I simply can't let you keep me in bed all day every day, as much as I'd like to." He rolled the whining Brainstorm over onto his other side. "Go hump Chromedome, baby."

"You're so mean to me," Brainstorm grumbled and wriggled his way over to pull Chromedome against his body.

"Yes, dear, I'm a monster," Rewind soothed as he got dressed and Chromedome grumbled about being awoken.

"You're lucky I love you," Chromedome huffed, shifting his position to wrap his arms around him.

"Uh-huh," Brainstorm giggled happily, nuzzling his head against Chromedome's chest. Rewind waved before he left the room and shut the door behind him. 

"And so darn cute," Chromedome added, kissing the top of his head. Brainstorm shifted, rolling his leg over Chromedome's thigh and pushing his hard-on against him. "Really?" he laughed.

"Yes, really!" Brainstorm purred, shifting to kiss his chest and continue humping his leg. "I can't help it. You're warm and pretty and I'm comfy and happy and I want you to touch me."

Chromedome rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I know. Sometimes I think you can't start the day without an orgasm."

"I mean it would definitely throw off my rhythm," Brainstorm agreed, shaking his head sadly. He tilted his head back to kiss him softly. "What do you think, CD? Can I schedule you in?" 

Chromedome huffed laughter against his hair and pet his back. "Rewind is downstairs doing the sexiest yoga imaginable. You _know_ if you actually get out of bed and go talk him up he _will_ give in and indulge you."

"I know!" Brainstorm giggled, "But I don't wanna go downstairs and bother Rewind. I wanna stay here with you."

"With _me!_ " Chromedome gasped in mock surprise, pulling him against his chest. "What alien parasite has replaced my Stormy with someone who would choose me over Rewind!" he laughed, pressing a kiss against the top of his head.

Brainstorm went momentarily still, and then put his palms on Chromedome's chest and pushed himself back to look him in the eye, confused. "You think I would choose Rewind over you?" 

Chromedome blinked and his face flushed, embarrassed. "Uh- no, I didn't mean- I mean, you know, I know you two have like- a dynamic, you have your thing. You know, it's different, sexually, I mean. I get it."

"What?" Brainstorm asked, knitting his eyebrows together, "What do you mean 'different?' CD, what are you talking about?" 

"I- I mean- you know," Chromedome stammered, "You two just… clicked. You've got a whole like- you've got a whole thing! With you two all your kinks line up and you two never argue about anything, and-"

"Chromedome, are you serious?" Brainstorm breathed in horror, shifting to sit up and look down at him, "You actually think I would choose Rewind over you?"

"It-" Chromedome averted his gaze, looking humiliated, "Like I said, I- I get it."

"No, you don't!" Brainstorm gasped, cupping his face as he tried to turn away, "I would _never._ You're not second place, CD, I _love_ you."

"I know you do!" Chromedome insisted, "I don't think you don't, I just mean, I know you two fit better together than you do with me, I'm difficult and unsexy and I mean, you two go at it _all_ the time and I know Rewind was really stressed when it was just us because I just _can't,_ so I know you wouldn't be happy if it was just the two of us, and-" 

In a panic, Brainstorm kissed him to shut him up, clutching him tightly as if he were afraid he would vanish if he let go. He pulled away, rolling their faces together but still holding him like a life preserver in a storm. "Please tell me that's just hellbrain talking and you don't actually believe that. Please, _please_ tell me you haven't seriously convinced yourself that me and Rewind don't need you." 

Chromedome was silent, gaze stubbornly averted, eyes beginning to water, expression pained and embarrassed. "I'm not mad about it," he mumbled, "I get it. It's enough."

"Rewind!" Brainstorm yelled, sitting up and turning away.

"Oh, god, no, _don't-_ " Chromedome cried, mortified, and grabbed the pillow, dragging it over top of his head and plunging himself into darkness. 

"CD, come back," Brainstorm pleaded, touching his shoulder. 

"What?" asked Rewind, pushing the door open and sounding alarmed. 

"Chromedome's spiraling," Brainstorm told him.

"What? Domey, what's wrong?" Rewind shut the door and crossed the room, sitting on Chromedome's other side and resting a hand on his back.

"It's nothing," Chromedome dismissed, his voice muffled through the fabric, "Storm's overreacting."

"He thinks we like each other more than him," Brainstorm corrected, face screwed up in concern. 

"Oh, Domey, no," Rewind worried, "Where is this coming from?" 

"He said he thinks we're happier together than with him, that he's difficult and we wouldn't be happy with just him, he said-" Brainstorm fretted, talking quickly and clearly upset. 

"Shhh, shh, it's okay," Rewind hushed him, brushing a hand over his arm before he leaned down behind Chromedome, still hiding under the pillow, "Chromedome, baby, I dated you for three _years_ before Stormy joined us. You _know_ I love you."

"I know that," Chromedome said, tightening his grip, "I don't think you don't, I just mean, you and Storm like all the same stuff, you get along so well and we argue all the _time_ and if you had to choose, you-"

"Domey!" Rewind stopped him, pulling the pillow away and leaned down to press his forehead to Chromedome's temple, cupping his face in one hand and brushing tears away with his thumb, "Hush, baby, you're spiraling. Don't listen to it, listen to _me._ You aren't in second place. You aren't a backup. I love you and Stormy both and I couldn't choose between you. That's why I'm with both of you. I couldn't choose."

Brainstorm laid back down on his side so he could wiggle up and press his forehead to Chromedome's, grabbing both his hands. "I had a crush on you for ten _years_ , CD, that didn't suddenly go away just because Rewind is willing to tie me to the headboard and you're not. Don't you know how happy you make me? I love you." 

"This isn't that big a deal," Chromedome sniffled, still keeping his eyes cast stubbornly down, terrifically exposed and mortifyingly vulnerable, "I'd understand. I'd get it."

"It will never happen, Domey," Rewind murmured, "We're not leaving you behind. You don't have to brace for it. It's not happening."

Chromedome flinched and looked up at Brainstorm, swallowing when he saw he'd made him cry. "I'm sorry," he wavered, overcome by guilt.

Brainstorm shook his head sharply. "You should have said something sooner, I know you have self esteem problems but I didn't know you felt _this_ bad, CD, I should have noticed-"

"It's not your fault," Rewind hushed him, "Domey can't help it."

"I'm sorry," Chromedome repeated miserably, "I didn't mean to ruin the morning, I wasn't trying to-"

"You have depression, Domey, it's not your fault," Rewind murmured, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Chromedome said again, like a broken record.

"I love you, CD, and not any less," Brainstorm said, squeezing his hands. Chromedome shook and then reached forward to grab him and pull him against himself, hiding in his shoulder instead of a pillow. 

Rewind shifted his position to something more comfortable so he could pet Chromedome's hair soothingly. "It's okay, Domey. You're not in trouble. We're just gonna stay here until you feel better, okay?"

"Okay," Chromedome sniffled. 

"Attaboy," Rewind said, settling in for a morning of gently coaxing Chromedome out of a spiral, "It's okay. You're alright."


End file.
